unitedchansfandomcom-20200215-history
Gochan
Gochan (or alternatively, gochan) is a dedicated imageboard server that is currently in development by Lunachan two administrators, Zeke Roa, and Spike. When ready, will be used by GETchan. And Zeke will whore out the ever loving fuck out of it to crush the tyranny of Kusaba X. It is officially endorsed by the United Chans. Development Development of Gochan began in 2012 by Lunachan's Zeke Roa due to frustration with the limitations and problems with the Kusaba X imageboard software, which Lunachan currently uses. Gochan is written in the programming language Go, which is a more versatile language than the alternatives. He currently works on Gochan in his spare time and is attempting to make progress as quickly as possible. Zeke's goal is to encourage people to use gochan as an alternative to Kusaba X. Testing Gochan's ongoing development changes can be previewed at http://gochan.lunachan.net/, but plans for the program to be put into practice on an already existing chan were started between Zeke Roa and Lunachan's sysadmin. The staff of GETchan has officially stated that Gochan will be used to construct GETchan 3.0, the successor to the current GETchan 2.0. The reason behind this is that the current GETchan has a multitude of problems with its coding, so the admins desire an alternative to Kusaba X and the issues that come with it. This transition will be beneficial to both GETchan and Lunachan, as the former will receive a new program to use, and the latter will receive a BETA tester. Advantages Gochan has several advantages over the currently popular chan programs. In addition to being written in a much more powerful language, Gochan will have many built-in features that are absent in the current chan programs. For example, it is planned that the administrators will be able to limit the abilities of their moderators, allowing for a much more diversified staff that specializes in different tasks or preventing power abuse. Go itself is a concurrent language, meaning it can spawn thread-like coroutines that can operate at the same time for a large speed boost. Unlike PHP, which is an interpreted language, and is interpreted every time the code is run, Go compiles its code into a native binary, meaning no time is wasted on interpreting and executing code. Because of this, Gochan can be optionally run as a standalone server, or as a backend to other servers, like nginx or Apache. For those nerds out there, gochan now has optional FastCGI support. Updates I will start spewing random garbage here whenever something interesting is added to Gochan *June 16 - recent posts on front page actually are recent * I kinda forgot when since I forgot to post it here, but the FastCGI protocol is implemented, which means you can now run Gochan as your own specialized standalone server, have it use nginx as a proxy so you can have other HTTP/port 80 stuff, or use FastCGI, for compatibility with some web hosting services like DreamHost * 3-14-13: I'm currently working on pagination, but that's proving to be rather difficult. Hopefully that'll get done soon. See also * Lunachan External links * http://gochan.org/ * http://gochan.lunacha.net * http://github.com/eggbertx/gochan